Mistress of Metier
by peanutbutterxd
Summary: Usagi Serenity is always the one to be hurt, it's the cycle that keeps repeating, however in her mind the compassion that she relives before braces her for the pain. What if there was more to Usagi's power than we ultimately believed?
1. Prologue

This is a new story, and my first, that I've wanted to try out for a while since beginning to read fanfiction. Yes, it is a betrayal story but I'd like to say a somewhat different take on how strong Usagi actually is. For this story I might use a combination of the Japanese, and English dub names... Whichever seems to flow naturally into the story like Haruka instead of Amara. So, this is the interlude to the story, a mere 384 words though, so tell me what you think please. Thanks! (:

The moon reflected itself in her being. It was showering her with a diamond-like essence that seemed to encompass her being, struggling to support itself within, only wanting to pour itself out unto the world to simply engulf it in its divine strength. The moon wanted to bathe the world in the innocence it felt within the woman it was heartening. The woman was a character of more than mere terminologies as she was the quintessence of splendor. Her golden strands of silver cascading down her back in a heavenly twirl, being set free for this tryst between the moon and her. As she combed her fingers entwined in her hair, the lengthy fibers being softer than the sweetest kiss from the first touch between lovers. The light glistened off of her peachy alabaster skin, making her glow in sparkles. She herself was the company of light. As a calm breeze flew past her, she opened her silver specked shades of blue. She closed her eyes as the wind cooled itself around her, and released her cognizance. The woman never wanted to live alone, her nature too compassionate to be united just by herself. A part of her spoke itself aloud in her mind. She wanted to strain and reach out to those she fancied to trust. She adapted to their wants to succumb to her needs. However it is in man's nature to become insatiable with supremacy. This is how it always happened. Yet the cycle continues as the ones that she loves become reintroduced with the power of resurrection. She knows that she will hurt again as it has happened before. Yet she yearns for the comfort that they bring. She yearns for the companionship that they bestow upon her. She yearns for the abhorrence that they punish her with for her 'inadequacies', knowing that the next step is their renewed friendship. Yet each time they don't know the true story, because they've never listened. They never knew. The other part of her mind then made its presence known. It wanted a change of fate, with a change of heart. It wanted retribution for the affection taken away, and the agony triggered. The woman herself was the: painfulness of purity, mistress of métier, and justice of jurisdiction. She was Serenity.


	2. The First Fight

The night was brilliantly shining, seeming more alive and vibrant than had the sun been out. It seemed as if it was preparing for something. Enveloped in the darkness was a fair-haired angel. This girl was laid down into a deep slumber; however it was clear to the spirits that her subconscious awoke itself before it connected to her aware state. The girl, also known as Usagi, involuntarily gasped for air as she felt herself spike upright in one fluid motion. An overflow the passion of Venus began to pulse in her chest, speeding up her heart rate with a feeling of pure vigor. Second in command, the throbbing fire of Mars began to break free from the barrier of Usagi's persona causing the heroine's attention to drown itself in the flames. A stinging ice of Mercury shot up her arms the chills it self-seeming to paralyze her. Combining with the cackling thunder of Jupiter that continued to send jolts down her spine, which triggered overdrive of awesome realization. This unbearable attack of supremacy, would have led the average mortal to potentially combust in an instant, Usagi however took the prodigious power in stride as she took in recognition that there was a battle approaching.  
The scouts needed to be awakened to fight the oncoming Youma, which was currently transporting itself on Earth, particle by particle. Usagi had been awoken in a similar state for as long as she had known she was Sailor Moon due to the discovery of her feline friend, Luna. She quickly dismissed the overactive drive of her senses and listed them as facts in order to emotionally detach herself from the havoc they were causing her senses. Usagi quickly acted, and jumped to her feet quickly making her journey to the park. Usagi transformed during her rush, spontaneously decorating her neighborhood in a barrage of pink hues. The girl, whom was previously covered in pinky bunny cotton pajamas, was adorned in her sailor fuku. Her torso was covered in a shimmering white bodice that clung to her very skin, which also embraced itself as gloves. A navy blue-collar seemed to magically appear upon her neck, at the top of the bodice, with a skirt of the same color. Colors of red emerged from her breast, forming a bow, and on her feet, forming the infamous "Moon boots". Usagi's long golden strands also formed themselves into flawless "Odangos" with ruby jewels added to each bun. In the middle of the uniform's bow, stood the Moon Soldier's locket that inside held the Silver Imperial Crystal, the physical form of the Moon's excess power that couldn't be contained in Usagi's body. Moon earrings also appeared on her ears. The backlash of the cold air whipped itself against Usagi's body, stinging her, but she paid it not a second thought as she trudged forward, making it to her destination, the Youma's entryway portal was still forming allowing the scout to make the preparations needed to call the scouts for battle.  
The legend of the Moon Kingdom tells of the four inner sailor soldiers whom embodied the power of the planets, however what it does not state is how they came to be. The scouts could only truly harness their powers after they had proven their virtue is without flaw, without passing this test the "scouts" were only vessels for the power that could only be granted to them. The moon princess herself was the sole consort for the elements until the time came to pass to them on to their sole heirs. However until the time came for when the scouts would prove themselves worthy, the princess was the keeper of the awesome powers, lending them to those chosen and revoked as the threat of danger passed. This was the stage to which the present day scouts had yet to overcome, as they were arrogant in their youth.  
Usagi released the presence of fire from her mind, which granted Raye her physic affiliation, and "allowing her to know where the battle was", which the priestess presumed was one of her natural abilities as Sailor Mars. Usagi got the mental response from the fire letting her know that the young warrior had awoken. The same process instantly commenced for the other girls that awoke them as well, however Raye informed the girls of where they were to be headed for the battle, this took no skill of Usagi's as she felt her communicator buzz to notify her of the Scout Mars, to which Usagi purposely ignored. As the Moon Scout felt the pressure of each element left her body, Usagi had enough mentality to scope the area for the Youma's presence. Her mind was alerted to the fact that the demon was progressing on its journey, destined to arrive in a matter of seconds, as were the sailor scouts.  
Relying on natural instinct Usagi jumped into the cover of a nearby tree, and shielded herself, which allowed her to hide from the eyes of the scouts and that of the Youma. The Youma emerged from the dark vortex that an unknown force had conjured, it was a crassly creature of enormous stature. It stood at over twelve feet tall, with shadowy coat covering the majority of its body, aside from the albino legs and arms sprouting from the mass of nether strands. It seemed to be the mix of a spider, and the miserable creature Usagi had the displeasure of viewing from the movie called, "The Ring". The moon warrior felt a mental drain as the fire scout's first attack was called, "Mars Celestial fire surround!"  
The four planetary militias appeared on the scene decked in their sensei gear. Each had donned on an outfit similar to that of Sailor Moon's except each had their planet's respective colors. Venus was wearing a fuku made of orange and yellow, with heart earrings, and orange heels added with a flirtatious strap. Mars was flaming in a uniform of red and purple, with stilettos placed as her footwear. Mercury was clashed in a uniform similar to Usagi's except in shades of blue. Jupiter was wearing green, and pink, with military style combat boots and rose earrings. As if on cue, without conversation needed, the scouts were acting in battle: Mercury was analyzing the Youma for it's weak points, Mars and Jupiter were channeling their power to plan an attack on the demon to fatally injure it, and Venus was using her Love Chain to wrap up the Youma to the point where it was physically immobile. Usagi felt power moving from her vitality into the hands of the scouts with each "attack" they made. Opening her eyes up to the attack she realized the Youma was at its breaking point, needing her final attack to turn it to ash. As she jumped from her hiding place, Usagi broke the illusion that made her invisible and appeared on the scene looking fatigued from the power drainage that the senshi were currently taking from her.


End file.
